Saiyan Sickness
by The Frying Pan
Summary: What would happen if Gohan got really ill? And if he did, what is this mysterious disease?
1. Gohan

Hi! This takes place five years after Cell! It doesn't really matter but it helps the story be an easier read!! 

_Italics are thoughts _

"Ahh.. Don't tell me you have a headache again!" Goten complained as Gohan started moaning and clutching his head. Goten and Gohan were sparring and Gohan was constantly moaning and groaning about a headache.

 Goten put his hands on his hips. He wasn't exactly the most patient person in the world. Gohan sat down on the grass and started groaning in pain. "I'm really sorry bro'. This really hurts! I mean, why can't we not spar for ten minutes? Maybe I'm really stressed out."

 "Maybe." Goten said with obvious doubt. "But maybe you're sick." 

"It feels like a bad migraine." Gohan got up and started walking towards his log-cabin-like home. It had just rained so Gohan was trying not to slip. "I'll spar with you later, Goten. I'm gonna go have a nap." And with that, the young demi-saiyan shut the door. Goten scratched the back of his head. 

_What is wrong with Gohan? He never gets tired of sparring. It is his favourite thing to do_? 

Gohan whimpered as he hit his head on the top of his bed in the process of getting in, adding throbbing to the pain in his head. Goten had gone to Bulma to get painkillers so that Gohan could have them to sleep. 

He grabbed the bottle and took the remaining two out. He focused on them, which took a lot of effort, and swallowed them. The majority of the pain vanished instantly, as these were Bulma's invention. The teenage saiyan made a mental note to ask Bulma for more pills, if there were any left.

 He had gone through three bottles in a mere two weeks. Goten and Bulma were both concerned, as was Chi-Chi, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin and even Vegeta. Piccolo and Krillin thought Gohan's KI was weird, Goten and Trunks must have had ESP, Chi-Chi noticed EVERYTHING and Vegeta, Bulma and Goten knew about the pills, quite obviously in Bulma and Goten's case. Bulma must have told Vegeta, because Vegeta didn't ask to spar with Gohan anymore. 

Gohan wanted to deny it, but he knew the truth. He was sick and sick with something deadly. Didja like it? 

Well, it will get better and sorry the chapter was so short!!! Well R/R and I'll update faster!


	2. Piccolo

SSJ3 MT says: Here it is!! Your second, and hopefully long enough, chapter!!  
  
"Gohan, can you hear me?" Sang out Goten's cheerful and optimistic voice. "Wanna sp-"  
  
"No!" Gohan moaned, and started to cry from the pain in his head. Things had never hurt him this much. "Go away Goten, or I'll blast you. Don't tell ma, or I'll blast you. Got it squirt?" He regretted it as soon as he said it.  
  
Goten looked taken aback. He gave a shudder and a small cry, then ran out of the room with a slam of the door.  
  
Gohan cringed. The throbbing in his head continued, with worse pain.  
  
A small breeze gently blew through the open window.  
  
"Hey, brat."  
  
Gohan sighed, and rolled his eyes. "What, Piccolo?"  
  
"Do you want something for your headache?"  
  
Gohan frantically wiped the tears off of his warm, red face. "What headache?"  
  
"I'm not stupid Gohan. You sense my pain, and I sense your pain. Tell me," Piccolo demanded, although with a kind tone. He pulled the window open further, and leaned inside, and leaned in as far as he could with his weighted clothes.  
  
Gohan sighed. Piccolo was right. He could sense anything from him. "Can you ask Bulma for something?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tell her that Gohan needs more pills. She'll understand. When she gives you a bottle, bring it straight back to me," Gohan said tiredly.  
  
Piccolo turned on his heal, and walked a bit. He glanced behind him and took off toward West City.  
"Trunks!" Bulma shreiked. "Give those back right now you little-"  
  
The doorbell rang loudly, and rang over and over.  
  
She swatted Trunks' head, grabbed her panties and threw them into her open drawer on her dresser, and ran to the door, where the doorbell was being rung countless times. Probably Goten again. She opened it, and instead found a seven-foot-tall green man looking down at her. "Hello Piccolo," she said pleasantly.  
  
"Gohan said that he needed more pills," Piccolo stated, swishing his white cape a little. He thrust out a hand the size of a normal sized dinner plate.  
  
Bulma's eye grew wide. "A-again?" She stuttered in disbelief. Then she decided to shrug it off. She reached into her pocket and handed him a blue bottle. "Those are the pills. Give them straight back to Gohan, and tell him to take it easy this time!"  
  
Piccolo nodded curtly. "Okay, Bulma." He shut his hand, and flew in the other direction, looking at the humans below like a child would look at an ant mound. He flew for half and hour or so, and landed in front of the log cabin.  
  
Gohan was asleep, and his face was flushed.  
  
Piccolo whispered, "Gohan!"  
  
Gohan stirred. He opened his eyes, and then focused intently on Piccolo. "Hi Piccolo."  
  
"I have your pills," Piccolo informed him. He gently tossed the bottle to Gohan.  
  
Gohan smiled, then refocused on Piccolo. "Thank you, Piccolo-san."  
  
"Anytime, Gohan," said Piccolo fondly, tapping his foot on the grass. "Is there anything else you need?"  
  
Gohan shook his head and opened the cap of the bottle with a snapping sound. "No, there's not Piccolo. Thank you." He fished out a small white pill and swollowed them dry. The majority of the pain, again, disappeared.  
  
"Glad to help." Piccolo started to walk away to go meditate by the waterfall. Gohan's gonna die. Gohan is going to die. Gohan is going to die. Gohan is going to die. Gohan is going to die.Gohan is- Piccolo stopped. NO! He told himself firmly. Gohan is not going to die.  
  
But it already felt like there was a hole in his heart. 


End file.
